


Whumptober 2019 - 02 - Explosion

by OllieCollie



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Fire, Gen, Things go BOOM, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieCollie/pseuds/OllieCollie
Summary: The frantic call of "get out!" rang in his ears as everything around him exploded.





	Whumptober 2019 - 02 - Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Day twooo!! Still going strong XD

The frantic call of "get out!" rang in his ears as everything around him exploded. Slow motion ensued as he went airborne, arms coming up to cover his head for perhaps some small ounce of protection beyond what his helmet could provide.

His body connected with something hard, and the world tapped back into real time when the collision knocked the breath right out of his lungs.

Maybe he passed out for a second, because the next thing he knew, someone had him by his air tank and was dragging him across the smoke-filled room. His chest felt like it was on fire—no pun intended. He wanted to get up, to help get out faster, but his body wasn't cooperating. 

He could hear the shouts of his team over the radio; Boden demanding a report. 

"On our way out, Chief!" somebody managed to huff out. It sounded like Cruz… "Severide's hurt."

Whoever was pulling him along hit a bump, and Severide held back a groan. His head was pounding now, and he realized he must've hit it on something during the explosion. At least it sounded like everyone else was okay. 

Sudden sunlight nearly blinded him, and the static roar of fire faded into a buzz of voices and sirens. 

"Grab his arm, Cruz!" That was Casey—who had pulled him out of the house and was now hoisting him up to his feet. Together, Casey and Cruz moved him down the porch stairs and across the yard to the ambulance.

His vision was fading in and out, and he vaguely wondered how hard he'd really hit his head. 

He could feel hands gently probing him. Someone tugged his mask off, and he immediately started coughing.

"Hey, take it easy." Casey shot a worried glance at the paramedics. "He hit the wall pretty hard. Probably broke a couple ribs when he landed, too."

Oh, he definitely broke a few ribs, judging by the pain shooting up his chest. He moaned and shifted.

"Kelly, can you hear me?" Brett's face appeared over him. He winced and nodded. "Just try to stay still," she told him. An oxygen mask was fitted over his face, and he took a deep gulp of the fresh air. 

"That's what you get for going back in for the dog," Cruz muttered with a shake of his head. Casey rolled his eyes.

Severide _ wanted _ to shoot back some retort asking how he was supposed to know Sam was the little boy's Chihuahua—and also add that Casey was right on his heels going in—but everything hurt and he wasn't sure he'd be able to speak even if he _ wasn't _wearing an oxygen mask. 

"We've gotta get moving," Foster spoke up, moving to load the stretcher into the back of the ambo.

Severide shot a questioning look toward Casey as the paramedics worked. 

"Yes, Kelly, the dog is fine." He shook his head and sighed. "Next time, I'm not chasing after you just to haul you back out." After a moment of silence, he added, "Glad you're okay, buddy."

Would. He _ would _be okay. Right now, he felt pretty not okay. But he was thankful that—despite the razzing he was definitely going to get later—he had a crew that would go above and beyond to watch each other's backs.


End file.
